


Во всём виноват омегаверс, или о том, почему по ночам всё-таки лучше спать

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, автор упрлс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Если бы не Паркер, Харли бы сейчас мирно спал. Но вместо этого он...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43





	Во всём виноват омегаверс, или о том, почему по ночам всё-таки лучше спать

Во всём виноват Паркер. Этот придурок попёрся на фест сам и потащил за собой Харли.

— Три часа ночи! — раздается в трубке возмущённо-сонный голос. — Ты охренел?

— Я не сплю, и ты не будешь, — злорадно говорит Харли, у которого пока только полночь. — Паркер, я придумал нам идею.

— Она до утра подождать может?

— Нет. До утра мне нужно успеть написать свою часть и отправить её тебе для доработки.

— Харли, — стонет Паркер, — давай забьём! Нахер мне не сдался в три утра этот сраный фест!

— Это ты меня туда втащил, теперь терпи!

Харли не хотел, господи, да он зарёкся ваять фички по Мстителям, когда закончил МТИ. Добби свободен, идите нахер, пусть Паркер пишет сам, если оно ему так надо. Но Паркер его уговорил. Напоследок.

И вот до выкладки работ три дня, размер текста — от пяти тысяч слов, рейтинг непременно высокий, а Харли только-только пришла идея. И он её, блядь, реализует.

— Что за идея? — обречённо спрашивает Паркер.

— Это будет любовный роман, — гордо сообщает Харли. — Махровый такой любовный роман со всеми своими сомнительными достоинствами. И вообще, это будет омегаверс! — он слышит, как Паркер надсадно кашляет, подавившись от этой новости воздухом, и довольно продолжает. — Знакомство в баре, случайная беременность и потеря памяти у одной из жертв авторского произвола!

— Давай я дам тебе по голове, и ты уймёшься, — ноет Паркер. — Я морально не готов к омегаверсу, да ещё и при таком пейринге!

— Я тебе говорил, давай не пойдём? Говорил! Я тебе говорил, давай мирно напишем что-нибудь дженовое про делёжку блинов воскресным утром? Говорил! А ты ни в какую, только кэпостарк, только хардкор! Мучайся теперь!

— Харли, я тебя прошу, давай забьём! Я уже десять раз пожалел, что сунулся, и восемь раз передумал что-то писать!

— Раньше надо было думать. А теперь тебе придётся слушать идею. В общем, так. Тони... Паркер, не стони, придётся тебе пережить, что они сейчас будут не «мистер Старк» и «капитан Роджерс», а Стив и Тони. Блядь, Паркер, мы писали про них такие сопли в сахаре, что давно уже пора избавиться от любой неловкости!

— А может, мы лучше ту твою идею с магической АУ возьмём? — тоскливо спрашивает Паркер. — Напишем там пару раз подробно, как главзлодей людей разделывает и ест, вот и рейтинг.

— Обойдешься, — обрывает его Харли. — Так вот, Тони будет омегой. Не то чтобы он когда-то парился на этот счет, омега так омега. О детях и не думал, придумывать всякие штуки было интересней. А тут с ним случился медосмотр... Откуда я знаю, зачем ему медосмотр? Ну-у... Пусть страховая настояла — сумма страховки такая, что в контракт включили пункт об обязательном осмотре раз в полгода. И доктор ему — н-на тебе, Тони Старк, детей ты иметь не сможешь никогда от слова совсем. Внезапно Тони придавило этим осознанием, он расстроился и пошел гулять по барам в поисках успокоения на дне стакана. До бара в бруклинском захолустье он добрался случайно, уже почти к закрытию и в изрядном подпитии. А там Стив. Не, там еще и девицы какие-то были, но главное, там был Стив. Альфа, конечно, по закону-то жанра. Девицы скоренько куда-то разошлись, эти двое остались наедине, по итогу, в подсобке случился бурный незащищенный секс. И в тот момент, когда они почти решили, к кому сейчас поедут, у Стива звонит телефон, и срочно срывают на работу. Он оставляет Тони свой номер и сажает в такси. Тони расстроен и номер в том же такси теряет. А Стив у нас не абы кто, а капитан пожарного расчета, и его, как и других пожарных и парамедиков, сорвали с выходного из-за обрушения жилой высотки. Вот там, в процессе спасения людей, Стиву прилетает балкой по головушке так, что он забывает последние несколько дней. Или часов. Главное, что он не помнит Тони. А у Тони тут фейерверк, ибо он залетел. Ага, такой вот кривой медосмотр. Или просто стечение обстоятельств. Пофиг. Еще не знаю, почему он не нашел Стива, чтобы обрадовать его новостью, ну да это и не важно. Дальше проходит года полтора, Тони обитает в Малибу, растит свою малявку. А тут ему нужно по делам в Нью-Йорк. И надо же такому случиться, что в том отеле, где он жил, начался пожар. Все плохо, уже не выбраться, но в последний момент пожарные всех спасают. А Тони, конечно, вытаскивает Стив. Который, ура, вспоминает Тони. Потом слёзная сцена у кровати в больнице, знакомство с чадом, и жили они долго и счастливо. Наверное.

— Это же будет юмор? — с надеждой спрашивает Паркер.

— Хрен тебе, Пит, — отвечает Харли. — Нас ждёт ангст-пафос-пафос.

— Харли, это ООСная чушь, выплюнь её, — просит Паркер.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — насмешливо отвечает Харли. — Именно поэтому мы с тобой её прожуём. Так, я уже примерно представляю, где у меня пойдут затыки, так что помечу в тексте тебе места для подумать. И ты пишешь всю НЦу.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Паркер.

— Да, — гнусно хихикает Харли. — Ты же знаешь, что я на это не способен. А у тебя хорошо получается.

— Я не буду писать омегаверсную НЦу. Я... Не знаю я, как её надо писать!!!

— Как обычно, только с узлом. Пит, ты как будто ни одного фика такого не читал.

— Читал, — бурчит Паркер. — Но писать такое про мистера Старка...

— Сам виноват, — припечатывает Харли. — Ты сам всё это начал, а я всего-то поймал идею. Стыдно, стыдно, Пит, заявиться на фест и слиться. Ты же Мститель, вы же не такие!

— Но ты-то не Мститель!.. — беспомощно восклицает Паркер.

— Это не повод проявлять малодушие. Начали — закончим.

— Но я не буду писать НЦу, — бурчит Паркер. — У меня не получится.

— Получится, — снисходительно говорит Харли. — Я тебе накидаю основные точки, а ты потом соединишь. Всё, я тебя порадовал, а теперь спи дальше.

— Зараза!.. — говорит Паркер и кладёт трубку.

Харли расчехляет Ворд.

Примерно через час у него уже около тысячи слов и первый затык.

Тони по тексту сидит в баре в грусти-тоске-печали, в нём уже немало алкоголя, но мир всё равно видится в тёмных тонах. До тех пор, пока на свет неярких барных ламп не выходит прекрасный и совершенный альфа, он же Стив, фамилию пока опустим.

Стива нужно описать, да не просто, а восхищённо, потому что описание сразу сможет продемонстрировать проснувшийся интерес Тони. Харли так описывать не умеет. Он умеет чётко и по делу: волосы светлые, глаза синие, плечи широкие; но это не пойдёт.

Он пишет пометку для Паркера:

**Тут должно быть восхищённо-пьяное описание Стива (включая джинсы и рубашку с закатанными рукавами). Плюс запах: Тони чувствует запах кофе, мяты, может быть совсем немного — молока, и только после всего этого едва улавливает запах одеколона.**

После чего считает свой долг по описанию внешности персонажа выполненным и ваяет дальше.

На протяжении следующих шестисот слов герои успевают перекинуться ничего не значащими фразами и познакомиться.

_— ...Я Стив, — он протягивает Тони руку._  
_Тони не фанат рукопожатий. Он прекрасно обходится без них и ему плевать, если кто-то считает это невежливым. Но для Стива он делает исключение._  
_— Тони, — он пожимает протянутую руку._  
_Кажется, что от того места, где Стив касается его, разбегаются электрические разряды, которые постепенно охватывают всё тело._  
_Стив удерживает руку Тони куда дольше, чем это нужно для приветствия. Выпускает нехотя, успев едва заметно погладить большим пальцем запястье._

Так, чудно. Теперь бы ещё болтологии, такой, чтобы было понятно, что и Стив очень-очень заинтересован в Тони. Харли ничего не приходит в голову, он оставляет пометку для Паркера и пишет дальше то, что пишется. А пишется почти плавный переход к рейтинговой сцене.

_Тони едва не падает, — сейчас не так-то просто удерживать равновесие — но Стив подхватывает его. Прижимает к себе, окружая запахом кофе и мяты. Смотрит несколько долгих секунд. А потом целует._

Харли морщится — стандартные, стандартные фразы и решения, но за три дня до демонстрации работ уже не до изысков. Малодушное желание послушаться Паркера, забить и лечь спать он отгоняет, как несостоятельное. Прочь, прочь трусливые порывы, у Харли сейчас сверхзадача: наметить контрольные точки, по которым Паркер потом будет выписывать сцену эпического — или хоть какого-нибудь — секса.

Харли сосредоточенно хмурится, думает, а потом начинает творить.

**Так, всё может произойти прямо на барной стойке, но лучше бы они добрались до подсобки. Ну, собственно, Стив приподнимает Тони, тот обхватывает ногами его бёдра (чувствует каменный стояк, ага, или тут антуражней будет «эрекция»?), и в таком положении Стив тащит добычу в подсобку, не прекращая, естественно, поцелуи, можно вперемешку с укусами. Дверь возле барной стойки свободно открывается в обе стороны, и преодолеть её не составляет труда. Прямо — это на кухню, а направо ещё одна дверь, там маленькая комнатка для персонала, пара металлических шкафов для одежды и маленький, не слишком-то чистый диванчик. Стив с Тони на руках на него плюхается (не ломает, диванчик крепкий), дальше опять поцелуи, Тони трётся возбуждённым членом о член Стива через сколько-то там слоёв ткани (джинсы и бельё, помним о них, их нужно снять), и очень хочет продолжать делать это, но так, чтобы ещё и ничего не мешало. Стив облапывает задницу Тони сначала просто, потом забирается руками под джинсы. Находит пальцами горячую, сочащуюся смазкой дырку (бля, какой пиздец, у меня рука не отлипает от физиономии, но нужно себя преодолеть, у нас НЦа), забирается пальцами внутрь, от чего Тони хрипло стонет и так далее. Дальше они кое-как избавляют Тони от нижней части одежды (это всё может остаться болтаться на одной ноге), Стиву так, только расстёгивают, чтобы член достать. Тони, охреневший от того, что всё достатое немалых размеров и для него одного, сквозь зубы шипит «Да скорей же ты», Стив ещё раз пихает в него пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что он точно готов («Твою мать, давай уже!..» — скулит Тони), а потом приставляет член ко входу и Тони, наконец-то, получает его в себя. Чувствует себя заполненным и растянутым до предела, хватает ртом воздух, ловит обеспокоенный взгляд синих глаз, бормочет «Это охрененно» и начинает двигаться на члене Стива. Дальше Тони находит нужный ритм, угол и что-нибудь ещё, Стив поддерживает его за бёдра, направляя и не давая свалиться в порыве страсти. У Тони глаза закатываются от кайфа, он вцепляется в плечи Стива, сминая ткань рубашки, а потом в порыве чувств и эмоций ещё и вцепляется зубами в шею. Дальше он одновременно ощущает привкус крови во рту и то, как Стив начинает кончать внутри него и что узел (надо, блядь, надо, закон жанра!) распирает ещё сильнее. Тони орёт от кайфа и начинает кончать вот просто весь, а не только членом. Его трясёт, плющит, тащит и таращит, сознание улетает куда-то в розовые ебеня и, возможно, его даже вырубает на полминуты от остроты ощущений. Когда Тони приходит в себя, Стив касается лёгкими поцелуями его лба, бровей, носа, всячески обнимает, гладит и так далее. Минут через сколько-то (посмотреть в других фиках), когда узел спадает, а Тони перестают прошивать разряды оргазма, Стив достаёт из него член. Целует Тони и немного обеспокоенно интересуется, а ничего, что это он вот так по полной программе, но это был такой кайф, что он потерял контроль, не смог удержаться и всё такое. Тони его заверяет, что всё в порядке, можно не волноваться, ничего нежелательного не случится. И вообще минут через несколько, когда отдышатся, будет можно повторить. После чего амёбой лежит на Стиве, пальцы у них переплетены, Стив говорит, что может повторить ещё не раз, но предпочёл бы дальше заниматься этим всё-таки в постели, а не на этом вот диванчике. Так что, они кое-как приводят себя в порядок, одеваются и уже собираются закрыть-таки бар и ехать к Стиву, когда у того звонит телефон.**

Дальше всё идёт по плану, Стив запихивает разобиженного Тони в такси, а сам едет навстречу своему судьбецу — спасать людей из-под завалов и получать по голове до потери памяти.

Тут концепция внезапно меняется, и Харли решает пойти слегка другим путём:

_— ...примерно два часа назад произошло повторное обрушение, — сообщает ведущий. — При этом под завалами оказались также пожарные и парамедики. Уже известно, что двое из них погибли. Это парамедик Джейми Россам и капитан пожарного расчета Стивен Роджерс._  
_На экране появляются фотографии._  
_Тони закрывает глаза и медленно опускается обратно на подушку._

Харли очень хочется так и закончить фанфик. Влепить в предупреждения «смерть персонажа» и свалить спать, но у него в активе чуть меньше трёх тысяч слов, и это считая комментарии для Паркера. Придется продолжать.

Нельзя оставлять читателей без счастливого финала, нужно больше сиропа!..

Дальше идёт легче. Никаких тебе диалогов или постельных сцен, просто описания событий. Паркер добавит туда трагичности и эмоций, и станет совсем красиво.

Тони улетает в Малибу, там узнаёт, что у него будет ребёнок, а через два месяца возвращается в Нью-Йорк по делам, среди которых какой-нибудь приём, от приглашения на который так просто не отмахнуться. Во время приёма, как и планировалось, случается пожар, всё плохо, дым, огонь, все выходы перекрыты пламенем, но в последний момент появляется капитан Роджерс и на руках выносит бессознательного Тони из этого огненного ада.

Ну, а потом происходит торжественное объяснение в больнице. С держанием за руку, глазами на мокром месте и обязательным:

_— Мистер Старк, — говорит доктор, — с вами всё в порядке, но я бы рекомендовала вам остаться до утра. И не волнуйтесь, с вашим ребёнком всё хорошо. Отдыхайте._  
_— Ребёнок? — Тони чувствует, как под его пальцами подрагивает рука Стива. — Это... мой?_  
_Тони кивает. Стив улыбается._

Всё! Харли торжественно сохраняет файл и, даже не перечитывая, отправляет его Паркеру. Дальше пусть уже он мучается. А Харли наконец-то может пойти спать. У него ещё есть пара часов до подъема — куча времени, чтобы выспаться.

* * *

Когда Стив заходит на кухню, Тони уже сидит там с кипой распечаток и что-то внимательно изучает.

— О, нет, только не опять, — вырывается у Стива раньше, чем он успевает справиться с эмоциями.

— А как же «Доброе утро, любимый»? — усмехнувшись, спрашивает Тони.

— Утро не может быть добрым, если ты снова принёс тексты с того сайта, — хмурится Стив.

— Но именно это я и сделал! — смеётся Тони. — Я не могу такое пропустить.

— И не поделиться с окружающими тоже не можешь. Тони, ты вчера своими цитатами довёл Наташу до того, что она сначала вычисляла адреса, а потом уехала разбираться с особо талантливыми!

— Вот радость-то будет — встретятся с кумиром.

— Да, если выживут, действительно будет радость, — бурчит Стив. — Господи, почему им разрешают это делать?

— А ты попробуй, запрети. Проще отучить Локи пакостничать, чем фикрайтеров — являть миру свои опусы.

— Тони, но читаешь-то ты это зачем?

— Люблю узнавать новое и интересное. Некоторые такие затейники... О, омегаверс имени нас! Стив, ты так кривишься, как будто знаешь, что это.

— Не знаю, и знать не хочу!

— Какой ты нелюбопытный. Но я всё-таки расскажу. Это такой забавный мир, в котором, помимо мужчин и женщин, есть ещё альфы и омеги. Если мужчина будет омегой, то он сможет выносить и родить ребёнка.

— К-как родить?

— Как-как... так же, как зачать! Бедные дети в том мире, на самом деле. У них с зачатия всё через одно место!

— О, боже! — Стив пытается сказать это возмущённо, но сквозь возмущение прорывается смех.

— Да ладно тебе, — Тони откладывает листы, подходит к Стиву и обнимает его. — Не так уж плохо там некоторые пишут.

— Меня иногда пугает их извращенная фантазия, — почти серьёзно говорит Стив. — Должны же быть какие-то рамки...

— Зачем? — Тони целует Стива в нос. — Пусть развлекаются.

Стив крепче прижимает Тони к себе.

И правда, пусть.


End file.
